


Bombs on Monday Morning (A Recovery Road One Shot)

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff with sad ending, Hiding Medical Issues, Leo is sweet, M/M, Melanie Martinez songfic, Mpreg, Otabek does something creative, Pills, Sad, Scars, Songfic, Wigs, Yuri is self conscious, Yuri lost his hair, Yuri thinks he's ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: Pinkie promise I'll still love your gardenEven with no flowersEven with no flowers





	Bombs on Monday Morning (A Recovery Road One Shot)

_Pinkie promise I'll still love your garden_

_Even with no flowers_

_Even with no flowers_

Otabek knocked on the door of the Katsuki/Nikiforov/Plisetsky house that his boyfriend lived in with his caretakers. Makkachin greeted him by putting her paws on the window. Yuuri opened the door and gladly ushered Otabek in to join the breakfast with Leo, Phichit, Mila, Georgi, Georgi's girlfriend Naomi, and Viktor. "Yuri's getting ready" Yuuri explained.

_Doctor's orders_

_Don't be brokenhearted_

_Time will still be ours_

_Time will still be ours_

"How is Yuri anyway?" Leo asked. Leo hadn't seen the skate fam in a while so he didn't know. "Umm, better? I'm not sure. He started some new pills that are really making him have the shittiest attitude. But that's not his fault." Viktor explained, secretly slipping Makkachin a piece of bacon from under the table. "I can't wait to meet him, he seems like the sweetest thing!" Naomi said in her bubbly voice before proceeding to go on about how much she liked Yuri.

_Never, Never thought something, something so tragic_

_Could ever happen to_

_Our peaceful little perfect family_

"I'll go see what's taking so long." Otabek said before going down to Yuri's room. He opened the door. Yuri gasped and lunged to close it. That wouldn't be weird except... Yuri looked like he was bald. Otabek knocked lightly on the door. "Yuri can I please come in? I've seen you naked so there's nothing to be ashamed of." Otabek asked. "Oh Otabek, you, you haven't seen this, if you do you won't like me anymore." Yuri explained. "Yuri don't be ridiculous, unless there's another man in there I won't be mad. "If you say so..." And the door opened.

_I promise, promise to love you_

_You and the children, carousel spinning_

_Our neighborhood will always be this pretty_

Otabek walked into the room to see Yuri...with no hair... brushing a wig. Otabek was stunned. "I lost my hair a long time ago. Everyone made fun of me. It felt horrible. I haven't let anyone but Viktor and Yuuri know." Yuri explained sadly. Otabek's heart hurt. His beloved angel, the carrier of his child, his everything, was hurting. And Yuri truly didn't look bad with no hair. In fact, Otabek loved seeing Yuri's true face. 

_Bombs are falling_

_On Monday morning_

_Waiting for the news together._

_An explosion, any moment_

_You make moments last forever and ever_

"Beka... am I ugly?" Yuri asked, voice trembling. "NO,no of course not. You look... good.... actually really beautiful. I have no idea why anyone would do something like this to you. This is a really stupid thing to make fun of." Otabek said, In awe of Yuri's pure eyes, glistening with tears. "And then Yuri started crying and fell into Otabek's arms. 

_Eyes like hazel_

_Twinkle in the starlight_

_Even when they're crying_

_Even when they're crying_

Otabek rubbed Yuri's back, softly whispering to him. Otabek loved when Yuri cried on him. It was like Yuri was taking all the pain and all the suffering and giving it to him. And Yuri was always relaxed and sleepy after a good cry. Otabek softly spoke to Yuri, trying to explain how wonderful he looked, even bald. Yuri was so soft, so warm, so small. 

_Constellations_

_Forming out of scar lines_

_Even when they're dying_

_Love will still be trying._

Otabek slid his hands up Yuri's shirt, feeling for the never fading scars. He sat him and Yuri on a bed and kissed him, holding him, savoring him. He let his tongue lazily explore Yuri's mouth while still rubbing his back. When they parted Otabek smiled. "Does it look like I don't love you?" Otabek asked. "Cause that was a love kiss". He joked. Yuri blushed before asking "So it really doesn't bother you?" "What kind of lover would I be if it did?" Otabek asked before going in for another kiss.

_Never, never thought something, something so tragic_

_Could ever happen to_

_Our peaceful little perfect family_

Otabek pulled away, suddenly having an idea. "Hey Yuri, do you still have that face paint pallette?" "Yeah, of course why?" Yuri asked. "I think I know how to make you feel better." Otabek smiled. They got out the palette and some brushes and got to work. Every blotch, every line, every swirl had to be perfect for his Yuri. Yuri eventually stopped crying. Otabek turned him around to show him the final project.

_Promise, promise to love you_

_You and the children, carousel spinning_

_Our neighborhood will always be this pretty_

Otabek and Yuri walked hand and hand into the kitchen. Everyone gasped. On Yuri's head, Otabek had painted a tiger, detailed and beautiful, and Yuri did feel better. Georgi looked so confused. "EXPLANATION PLEASE" - Georgi Popovich. Naomi giggled. "It's ok, he just doesn't have any hair, but look at that painting." Phichit snapped a picture which Yuri posed for happily and Leo clapped enthusiastically. "You look great" Then the phone rang.

Yuri almost dropped it.

"We lost the baby"

 


End file.
